A heat-source tower heat-pump air conditioner system can be used both in winter and summer and is used for cooling in summer and heating in winter so as to realize dual purposes, thereby greatly increasing the device utilization rate and reducing the device idle time. Meanwhile, no pollutant is discharged in an operation process, an influence on an environment is extremely small, and the system is flexible to install and use and has extremely low requirement for buildings. Due to the above advantages, the heat-source tower heat-pump air conditioner system has been widely used. However, in the application process, some problems of the open-type heat-source tower heat-pump air conditioner system emerge gradually. For example, the concentration of an anti-freezing solution is unstable in winter, rain and snow are easy to enter a heat-source tower to cause the loss of the anti-freezing solution, and the anti-freezing solution is easy to drift and scatter when the wind speed of a fan is high; and a phenomenon of unstable energy efficiency of the device occurs frequently due to instability of the concentration of the anti-freezing solution, and more particularly, when the concentration of the anti-freezing solution is reduced to a certain degree, a heat pump host cannot work normally and is even burnt down. Therefore, the concentration of the anti-freezing solution of the open-type heat-source tower heat-pump air conditioner system must be monitored and adjusted in time.
At present, in an actual application process of the open-type heat-source tower heat-pump air conditioner system, there is no uniform standard for monitoring and adjusting the concentration of the anti-freezing solution. At present, in the sole standard related to the heat-source tower heat-pump system in China—China Engineering Construction Association Standard—Technical Specification for Application of Heat-source Tower Heat-Pump System, only an interface, an emission standard, anti-corrosion measures, an emission amount and the like of a heat-source tower anti-freezing solution concentration apparatus are basically defined, and no specific data and evidence are given. Technologies adopted by the concentration apparatus is only designated to adopt a reverse osmosis and negative-pressure evaporation concentration way; in the specification, only “reverse osmosis water treatment device” and “general technical requirements for multi-effect distilled seawater desalting apparatus” are recommended as reference product standards; therefore, it can be known that the existing heat-source tower heat pump in China lacks of standards for the concentration process and device of the heat-source tower heat pump anti-freezing solution. The concentrations of the anti-freezing solutions in various heat-source tower heat-pump air conditioner systems in China have no legal basis at present. For convenience, users of the heat-source tower heat-pump air conditioner systems add an anti-freezing agent into the anti-freezing solution to increase the concentration of the anti-freezing solution only when the concentration of the anti-freezing solution is low, and a part of low-concentration anti-freezing solution is inevitably discharged to the environment in the process of adding the anti-freezing agent, thereby reducing the economical efficiency of the system and also leading to certain environmental pollution. In order to solve the concentration problem of the anti-freezing solution, a utility model patent “heat-source tower refrigerating and heating energy saving system” with an application number of 2010202822668 adopts a distillation kettle, a preheater, a condenser and a water tank, and in the actual use, a set of heat-pump system and heat supply system needs to be added to absorb the heat so as to distill the anti-freezing solution at a high temperature, so that the concentration efficiency is low. On one hand, initial investment is added, and on the other hand, operation cost is increased. Meanwhile, the distilled anti-freezing solution needs to be discharged out of the system, and the discharged solution inevitably carries the anti-freezing agent, thereby leading to economic loss and environmental pollution. A utility model patent “air-based heat-source tower heat pump apparatus for realizing high-efficiency utilization of regenerated heat” with an application number of 2013103224279 proposes a cooling manner of an overheated refrigerating agent to concentrate the anti-freezing agent. This manner is complex to control, more system components are needed, the heat of the overheated refrigerating agent is greatly consumed in the long-time operation process, the heat capable of being obtained by the system is reduced, and the heat supply efficiency is reduced, leading to insufficiency of the heat supply of the system. A utility model patent “heat-source tower heat pump for realizing solution regeneration and heat reutilization on basis of vacuum boiling” with an application number of 2013103595546 proposes to realize the solution concentration by using the vacuum boiling, and the heat used in the system is from the overheated refrigerating agent, so that the heat supply efficiency is reduced. A vacuum pump needs to be used to vacuumize in the concentration process, and an additional air circulating loop needs to be built. In this system, the system occupies a large building space and is difficult to operate and maintain. An invention patent “solution regeneration apparatus based on throttling flash evaporation and capable of realizing self balance of regenerated energy” with an application number of 201310645186.1 proposes an apparatus with a solution loop, a vapor condensation loop and a low pressure maintaining loop. The apparatus needs to be provided with power apparatuses such as a compressor, a solution pump and the like, so that the system is complex, and more devices need to be controlled.
In order to efficiently concentrate the anti-freezing solution in the heat-source tower heat-pump air conditioner system in a pollution-free manner and ensure the normal safety operation and overall performance stability of the heat-source tower heat-pump system, it is necessary to design a novel high-efficiency anti-freezing solution concentration apparatus with low operation expense.